Sheeva
How Sheeva joined the Tourney Sheeva is first seen when she and Baraka inform Cyrax that the Lin Kuei's service is no longer required and attack him, but Cyrax defeats both of them in separate battles. Later on, Sheeva is seen guarding Sonya Blade in the Dead Pool. She and Sonya converse with each other during this time, telling her that if she hadn't dishonored herself by trying to escape, she wouldn't be locked up. Jax defeats Sheeva and frees Sonya. Later, Sheeva makes another appearance, now guarding Kitana, where she is once again defeated by Jade. Sheeva is seen again with Noob Saibot when they attempt to intercept Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Sheeva fights Liu Kang while Kung Lao battles Noob and then Goro. Liu Kang defeats her. After Shao Kahn's defeat, Sheeva is seen amongst Kahn's lieutenants arguing over who should be the new ruler of Outworld. When Shao Kahn appears, Sheeva is quick to bow to him in respect. Sheeva later takes part in the invasion of Earthrealm. After Kabal defeats Cyber Sub-Zero, he is quickly challenged by Sheeva, who believes Kabal has betrayed the Lin Kuei. Kabal informs her that despite his mask he's not a cyborg, and then defeats her in battle. After the botched invasion of Earthrealm, Sheeva trained for days. She found herself targeted by a Phrygisian bounty hunter named Rundas. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sheeva has all four of her arms flexed. After the announcer calls her name Sheeva does a punch with each of her fists, then clasps them together as the camera zooms saying "Come and fight me!" Special Moves Fireball (Neutral) Sheeva launches a fireball, which can knock the opponent to the ground. Grab N Punch (Side) Sheeva lunges forward, grabs the opponent with her lower arms, hits them repeatedly in the face with her upper arms, then smacks them across the stage. Jump Stomp (Up) Sheeva jumps high into the air and off-screen, only to come crashing down on her opponent, then jumps up and down, crushing her opponent under her bare feet. Furious Stomp (Down) Sheeva stomps on the ground hard, knocking the opponent back and causing additional damage. Slam Dance (Hyper Smash) Based on her Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray Move. Sheeva stomps the ground causing the opponent to go in the air and land in front of her face first, as they lay on the ground, she smashes their head, crushing it. She then tramples their back, crushing their spine, ribs, and organs. She then slams the opponent behind her. Lend A Hand (Final Smash) Based on her second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Sheeva rips her opponent's arms off with her lower arms, then slaps them twice in the face with their severed arms, the second slap breaking their neck. Oddly enough, they still scream after their neck is snapped from the finisher. She then kicks them, and proceeds to clap with their severed arms. Victory Animations #Sheeva raises her four fists, then brings them down saying "That's how a Shokan does battle!" then brings her arms to her legs and behind her head respectively. #Sheeva brings her hands together, then bows with her lower hands together and upper arms spread saying "I honor your fight." then goes into a fighting stance. #Sheeva punches her right arms, then stomps hard and flexes her upper arms with her lower arms punched outward and says "You still don't have what it takes to be a fighter!" On-Screen Appearance Sheeva drops to her starting point and says "For the Shokan!" Trivia *Sheeva's rival is a Phrygisian ice-related bounty hunter named Rundas. *Sheeva shares her English voice actress with Lyndis, Micaiah, Mia, Pit (in FMV cutscenes), Nang Pooh, the Strider incarnation of Xi Wang Mu, Mist, Shiki and Lucas. *Sheeva shares her Japanese voice actress with Jenny EX and Miss Spider. Shiho Kikuchi once did Jun Kazama in Tekken 2 and Tekken Tag Tournament. *Sheeva shares her German voice actress with Wimzie, Linka and Wheelie Scooter. *Sheeva shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Miss Sweety, Nebula and Shareena Wickett. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes